A variety of electronic dog training collars have been utilized for applying electrical shock and/or audible stimulus to a dog when it barks. In many situations it is highly desirable to prevent individual dogs or groups of dogs from barking excessively. For example, one dog's barking in a kennel is likely to stimulate other dogs to bark. This is undesirable with respect to the welfare of the dogs themselves and nearby personnel. Similar problems occur in neighborhoods in which there are dogs that are kept outside at night: if one dog starts barking others are likely to join in, causing a general disturbance.
The closest known prior "bark trainer" devices typically generate electrical shock signals and/or audible stimulus and apply them immediately to the dog when barking begins, because in accordance with the psychological theory of aversive training, a very unpleasant stimulus should be provided immediately in response to undesired behavior. This has been widely accepted as the best approach to aversive training. The present state-of-the-art for bark trainers is exemplified by commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,293 (Gonda et al May 13, 1980) (incorporated herein by reference) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,524 (Waltz, Sept. 28, 1971). Both of these references disclose bark trainers that apply electric shock and/or audible stimulus to a dog in response to the onset of its barking to provide a safe, humane device that limits the stimulus in order to prevent excessive discomfort to the dog. Other known prior bark trainers which operate in a manner that departs from the above-mentioned theory of aversive training have been found to become ineffective as soon as the dog gets used to the relatively mild stimulus produced thereby. With prior bark trainers that utilize aversive stimulus, there is a need to choose the level of that stimulus in accordance with the temperament of the particular dog to be trained. The stimulus needs to be great enough to prevent continued undesired behavior, but must not be so great as to overwhelm the dog or cause it to panic. Many of the prior bark trainers of the aversive stimulus type do not provide for any adjustment of the aversive stimulus level. Other prior devices of this kind do provide for adjustment of the aversive stimulus level, but time-consuming trial and error adjustment procedures in accordance with the dog's temperament in the present surroundings are necessary. Even after such adjustments are made, a change of circumstance or environment may render the previous aversive stimulus adjustment ineffective. Furthermore, most of the prior bark trainers that supply enough aversive stimulus to be effective over a long period of time often have the additional undesirable effect of overly subduing or intimidating the dog or causing fear or confusion.
There remains a need for an improved bark trainer device and method that are more effective than prior devices in training dogs to stop undesired barking.
In some cases, training of dogs to refrain from barking is inconsistent with the desirability of a limited amount of "watchdog barking". Up to now, there has been no training apparatus and associated method which allows or encourages initial watchdog barking, yet discourages excessive undesirable or nuisance barking.
There remains an unmet need for an improved bark trainer and method that eliminates prolonged unwanted barking without discouraging desirable watchdog barking, wherein an appropriate amount of barking at an intruder or other source of danger recognized by the dog is not discouraged.